I Thought She Knew
by Little Rini
Summary: So, I lied it's not a sequel to 'Something I Can Never Have' though this has a happy ending. ^_^ Please R


No, I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'I Though She Knew' by N'sync. I am not in any way making money off of this. So don't sue me. 

Ok, so i said I would make the a sequel to 'Something I Can Never Have' but, I was listening to the song, I can make a new story. So That's what Im doing. I Will try to make a sequel, if I get 5 or 4 Reviews saying so.   


** Heero looked at the letter, very nice, the smell of roses, 'Duo Maxwell and Relena Peacecraft/ Dorlian's Wedding.' He read the letter:******

**You are invited to Duo Maxwell and Relena Peacecraft/ Dorlian's Wedding. I will be held June 6th at the Peacecraft Church in the center of the Peacecraft nation. Please Come, We would be glad to have you come.**   
**** ****

** -Duo and Relena******

**Heero sighed and set it down, 5 days till the wedding. 'I love her. Doesn't she know?' he thought >**   


She was my once in a lifetime   
Happy ending come true   
Oh, I guess I should have told her   
I thought she knew 

** Heero put on his tux and left his hair the way it was. 'I will have her love, I'll visit her tonight, and talk to her.' it was the rehearsal Wedding. Heero stayed in the shadows till the end and she came up to Relena when she was walking in the gardens. "Relena.." he said and made Relena freeze in her foot steps. "Heero.." she said as she turned around to meet his gaze. "I love you, I thought you knew!! Please call this off!" Heero begged. "You took me for granted." she said coldly. >**   


She said I took her for granted   
That's the last thing I would do   
Oh, Ill never understand it   
I thought she knew   
** Heero's eyes widened 'Granted? I would never take her for granted.' heero thought. "Please, just go, be happy for me, Im happy." she said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "HAPPY! I love you Relena, please say you feel the same!" Heero begged even more as he garbed Relena's wrists. >**   
****

I thought she knew my world revolved around her   
My love light burned for her alone   
But she couldn't see the flame   
Only myself to blame   
I should have known   
I should have known 

** Relena pulled away. "I do love you, but Im happy with Duo, please, understand. We have to move on." she said and heero let go of her wrists. He moved quickly and kissed Relena deeply trying to go in her mouth. As Relena gasped from surprised Heero took the advantage and searched her mouth. Relena gave no protest infact her tongue began to search his mouth. As they pulled away Relena breathed heavily saying "Im sorry." and she walked away from him >**

A heartful of words left unspoken   
Now that we're through   
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken   
Oh, I thought she knew   
I thought she knew 

** As the wedding proceeded and they where coming close to the vows. The priest said "And if anyone has a reason to stop these two from being happily wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." Heero stood up saying "I do." and ran to Relena. Relena looked at him then at Duo. Duo nodded his head. "Keep her happy Heero, she loves you not me." he said and Heero grabbed Relena's hand and they rushed outa there. >**

I thought she knew my world revolved around her   
My love light burned for her alone   
But she couldn't see the flame   
Only myself to blame   
I should have known   
I should have known 

She was my once in a lifetime   
Happy ending come true   
Oh, I guess I should have told her   
But I thought she knew, ooh   
I thought she knew, yeah   
I thought she knew, ooh   
Ooh, I thought that she knew 

** As they jumped in the silver BMW Z8 (ooh sweetness!!!! *drools*) Relena smiled at Heero and he smiled back. " I love you." he said as he kissed her deeply and started the car. As the two drove off to only god knows were Duo was left behind smiling. 'Im happy they found each other.' he thought and walked off. "Well, Im single again!" he said like Austin Powers with a odd smile. >**   
**** ****

A.N: Cool hu? I made it happy. And funny ^_^ See im a good girl! ^_^ Well please R&R and if I get 5 or 4 Reviews I'll do a sequel for where they are going, they can't possibly go back to the peacecraft place can they? 


End file.
